A Hero's Bane
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Kakashi Hatake's life changes in one single flick when he witnesses his father's murder. Filled with bitterness, Kakashi turns to his superiors for power. But power alone can't bring him justice. The answer lies in the realms of darkness, that awaits for the Hatake prodigy. Small pairings in the works. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story isn't going to go like Sasuke and Naruto, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Engraving the enemy's name

All the gossip throughout the village was about the prodigy Kakashi Hatake and how he graduated in the Academy at the age of five, just a year being in the Academy. The five year old seemed to be the all year round topic for the people of Konoha - his skills, mysterious appearance and how he might become the key factor of Konoha itself.

He was the news that has never died down ever since he was born.

Kakashi and Minato walked through the streets of Konoha that afternoon. As usual they received softened glares and whispers went around as usual like they weren't even there. It was quite irritating - that's for sure. Minato looked down at Kakashi who looked unaffected by the attention. His eyes couldn't help but soften towards the child.

He's the hailed prodigy that is predicted to do many things. But lately those expectations has spiraled out of control - it went from believable to just plain ludicrous. Minato doesn't mean to lower this kid's self-esteem, no. It's just the things that's expected of him is just beyond a human's capacity - even _he _can't even think to live up to those expectations; let alone Kakashi.

Minato slouched down to Kakashi with a small smirk; "So, how is the feeling of graduating to a chuunin?" he whispered as they walked past the ridiculous crowd.

The child looked up to Minato and smiled, "Well... it's fine I guess. I'm still not assigned to a team though, so that means I have to wait for a couple of months until the _rest_ graduates." he pouted in disappointment, "I don't know what to do in those months."

"I know!" The jounin smiled down at him, "Come and train with me! I'm an excellent teacher!"

Kakashi held his chin in question, the proposition didn't seem _too _bad. After all, Minato is a close family friend to the Hatake family - Kushina is Sakumo's student and she is also Minato's girlfriend. Give or take. "I don't know... I'll think about it."

Minato shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the red and orange stained sky before he sighed, "Fine. I'll wait for your answer and a bit of a hint... it better be a **yes**." He couldn't hide the fact he wanted to teach this kid, Kakashi is a pleasant boy to teach - he was simple and a damn genius.

The prodigy laughed, "Alright... anyway I'll see you tomorrow Minato-san!" he waved at him before he ran off to his house, which was just around the corner.

"Remember that answer better be a yes!" Minato shouted as he watched the boy vanish around the corner. '_Boy... he's going to be a handful when he grows up.'_

* * *

Kakashi could feel the adrenaline building up as he can vividly hear his breathing increase. Boy will his father be proud of him when he finds out about his graduation! Finally he can be acknowledged by the great White Fang. He looked up at the tinted sky and smiled, '_Otou-san should be at home by now! He's going to be so proud!'_

Feeling the excitement Kakashi ran faster to his house. Reaching the gate, Kakashi slipped past the small gap - odd, his father _always _closes the gate after entering. He must be tired to notice. He walked up to their front door as he gathered his breath. As he reached out to for the door knob, his hand froze only an inch from the handle. '_N-Nani?!'_

Something felt so _dark_ in his house, it didn't feel welcoming nor warm. It felt blood thirsty and violent, something he can't describe nor paint a picture in his head. This feeling is still foreign towards the child who hasn't witnessed bloodshed and violence _yet_. '_Move! Move!'_

Gritting his teeth Kakashi's eyes flared in anger. How can he be so paralyzed? This is _his _home for god's sake. Deciding he was having none of it, he forced himself to grab the handle and turn it. He exhaled shakily to regain his focus before he pushed the door open.

The living room was empty and dark, nothing seemed odd. Kakashi walked deeper in his house, then it hit him. The scent of blood violated his nose, making him sick to the stomach. His eyes tightened before he dashed upstairs where the scent seem to get stronger and stronger per step. '_It can't be...!'_

Reaching his father's room the scent was definitely coming from the other side of the door. It has to be! Instead of going slow and steady towards the door, Kakashi ran up to it and kicked it open. His rage filled every inch of his body, he has never felt this anger before. Though he was still lost why he was angry. It just swarmed his soul.

Kakashi walked in his father's room and immediately blood covered the room, he spun around and all he can see was blood. Red. He just wanted to scream and plead for this cruelty to stop. He placed his hands on his head and dug his fingers in his hair as the sight of blood traumatized him.

"K-Kakashi... son, is that you?"

His eyes trembled, his father's voice sounded so weak. He has never heard his father's voice this weak. But that can't be, his father is the great White Fang! The feared fang! No one would dare go up against him. Slowly Kakashi turned around and saw his father on the floor with his hand on a open wound. "F-Father..." those words sounded so bitter at the tip of his tongue.

Without hesitating Kakashi ran to his father's side. "Father you'll be alright!" he held Sakumo's hand for dear life as he felt his tears stream down his cheeks. No he can't cry! Not now, he has to stay strong.

Sakumo slipped his hand from those tiny hands and touched Kakashi's face, "I don't have much time, my son..." he whispered, "I'm going to give you my power. The power that crowned me the name White Fang. You're going to use it and become a great ninja." he spat out blood and started breathing heavily.

Kakashi shook his head frantically, letting his tears go down rapidly down his cheeks. "No! I'll get help! Just stay here... please!" he pleaded desperately. "Otou-san stay strong!"

"I'm going to see your kaa-san now..." he whispered before he placed his hand on his forehead. "Stay strong my son." Sakumo started whispering words that Kakashi couldn't understand nor decode. "I may not be here to see you grow up but with my power I will protect you till you are ready to reunite with your mother and I."

Kakashi took his hand again and held it tighter than ever before. "Father! Father no!" he sobbed.

Sakumo's eyes slowly closed and his body became limp. He was now dead, gone. In an instant.

The masked ninja didn't want to let go of his father's hand it seemed like letting go of everything he was as a human being. He was his father's life. His father's life is what made him what he is today. Although he was only a kid, he understood that this is no random murder, they had motive.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard a couple of footsteps. If _he _has come back for Sakumo's body then Kakashi will protect his father at all cost - dead or alive. His eyes tightened but only to fill the power of fright when he saw those murderous eyes come out of the darkness.

Kakashi couldn't make out what he looked like but he saw a portion of his face and his forehead protector that had a line across the emblem of the Kumogakure village. So he's a exiled ninja, huh?

Both ninjas just stared at each other with piercing eyes, but that man's eyes they were different. They were filled with violence and anger. Kakashi just want to assault him but he didn't want to leave his father open.

Instead he analyzed his face, he had a very distinguished tattoo at the bottom of his right eye. Gathering some courage Kakashi got up on his feet as he wore a facial expression that paralleled with his - anger. "Who are you?" he whispered balling his hand into a fist. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he charged at him with his kunai intact.

"The man that will haunt you for the rest of your life." he whispered. "If you really want to kill me... then remember this name well and repeat it in your head.." his voice sounded deep.

Kakashi threw his kunai, obviously not wanting to play any useless games with him. "Shut up!" he growled. The mysterious man teleported in front of him and punched him in the abdomen. "Gwah!"

"Too weak." he whispered, before he kicked him back to his father. "Remember this name well: Kurei Seyshu." he raised his index and middle finger up as he smirked. "I'll be waiting for you... son of Sakumo." in that instance he vanished in thin air.

Kakashi gritted his teeth before he got on his knees to look at his pale father. "Kurei Seyshu." he repeated under his breath before he held his father's limp body and hugged him one last time. "I'll get him father. I swear, I'll kill him."

* * *

A/N: Okay that is chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! Update will be on July something! ;) thanks for reading!

See ya'

**Exciled3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally I can update this story! :) Thank you for all the support by the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: Somber News

Kakashi's eyes idly opened when flashes of thunderstorm penetrated the glass window. He felt so cold and dead but the scenario that happened to him still didn't register in his mind. Slowly he sat up and groaned as he massaged his temple. _'Where am I?' _

His eyes immediately flew wide open when the memories started flooding in and how he just wept in front of his father. Oh how could he forget that moment in his life? He looked at the window next to him and watched as the rain poured down outside.

Kakashi looked around the room before he looked at his hands that were clenching the white sheets. "I'm in the hospital... huh?" Being in the hospital didn't freak him out because he just doesn't care anymore.

The life that's been given to him seemed to be grim and it seemed to have taken over his consciousness.

Slowly he raised his left hand and looked at it silently, he still could remember when he held his father tightly yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough anyway.

The door slowly opened but the child didn't look at the person who was about to invade his personal space, he just took a small breather. "...Kakashi?"

That soft voice repeated in his head until his mind finally registered towards it, but he still didn't turn around to his way. It would just hurt even more, seeing a solemn face that would surely parallel with his and this goddamn weather.

The man sighed before he walked closer to the prodigy, when he was finally close to his bed he sat down on the edge. "I'm sorry but your father didn't make it, but I'm glad that you are alive."

Kakashi licked his chapped lips before he turned around to Minato who just looked at him in a calm manner, "What day is it today?" he asked in a low tone.

"It's Monday." The blond replied before he reached out to ruffle his hair, "This may seem sudden but today is the day we bury your father." he shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time."

_Monday,_ it's been three days since his father died. He always hated funerals and always tried to get out of it. Just the fact you have to wear black clothes and watch people drop roses to their coffin while others cry their eyes out, just pained him.

Kakashi took another breather to console himself, "It was never your job to babysit my family anyway. What happened was completely unexpected and if you keep blaming yourself you'll make thing worse." He gave Minato a dead facial expression that contained countless amount of anger and sadness. "And it's not your job to take that man down. It's mine." he clearly claimed before he looked up at the ceiling.

Minato was taken back with what the prodigy had just said, it didn't sound like the Kakashi he knew but then again, death tends to reshape people - in good or in bad - it will change them in the tiniest detail. "Revenge isn't called for here, Kakashi." he whispered before he patted his back.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, is Minato siding with the enemy? How dare he. "Revenge is what people call it if they don't understand one's hate. I am doing this for justice." he claimed bitterly, "My father would have wanted for me to do the same."

Minato sighed before his sapphire eyes softened towards the child, "I don't want you to fall in the pit of darkness like countless of people have in the past. It is not worth it." his sentence was coated with a worried tone. A lot of people who have written their name in the history were engulfed with hate and did anything they could to influence it.

"I understand your concern but, I have already made my mind up. I will go through with this even is that means putting my own life at risk of darkness. Minato-san, I watched my father die, I need this. Please don't try and change me."

The blond nodded once more before he slowly passed a piece of folded paper to Kakashi, "This letter was the last letter your father had written. It was meant to be for you... That night you graduated he was suppose to dispatch to a mission. He wrote this to congratulate you."

Kakashi was speechless, how did his father know about the graduation? How come he knew before his death? He closed his eyes tightly before he bit his lower lip. "Thank you..." he whispered before he took the letter from the blond. "Can you please leave me?"

"Sure thing." Minato stood up and walked out of the room as he gave one quick glimpse at the shattered child.

When the door closed, Kakashi unravelled the papaer and gave a shaky exhale before he started reading it.

_To my dear son,_

_Kami, I have always missed the most important days and for that I am sorry. You understand the laws of being a ninja, right Kakashi? Even though I won't be here to congratulate you... I hope my words will fill that attention you crave for. I'm proud of you, son, and I am lucky to have you as my child. I just hope your mother is too. You are growing up so quick too soon, you just remind me of your mother when we were younger. That burning spirit inside you is just like hers and your power, well, you didn't inherit it from me or your mom, you created your own. I have so much making up to do when I get home now don't I? And I know you are probably pouting childishly but I promise I will make it up to you. I love you my son and you always make me proud in what you do. Remember that well Kakashi, I love you. _

_Sakumo._

The room was filled with choked sobs and light sniffling. Kakashi gripped the paper before his tears dropped on it, making the writing smudge and messy. He gritted his teeth but his tears kept flooding out, he can no longer contain himself.

_"Father stop doing that!" Kakashi scolded with his hands crossed. "It's humiliating!"_

_Sakumo laughed before he looked at his child, "Since when did you use those kinds of words? You're starting to wise up I see." he chuckled lightly, "And what is so embarrassing with your father buying books?" _

_Kakashi pouted before he looked his way, "Perverted books! Otou-san you really should get a life and quick." _

_"This book was written by my comrade: Jiraiya! So I should buy it to support him but I won't read it!" so he says - but Kakashi knew better - he had that twinkle in his eyes and a devious grin with it. _

_"Pervert." he quickly claimed. _

Kakashi started choking as his sobs started to go out of control, he covered his face with his hands before he cried harder, "Otou-san... I'm sorry... I am so..." he choked once more. "Sorry..."

The harder the tears came, the more Kakashi would have flashbacks of his beloved father. The pure bitterness he held in his heart started to melt and his vulnerable self appeared deep inside him. Consoling himslf deemed to be harder than before, his father was the world to him. "... Otou-san." he sobbed helplessly.

_'Remember this name well: Kurei Seyshu' _

The sobbing finally subsided and Kakashi's eyes finally gave that glaze of emotionless look he always had. Slowly his hands slid back down his lap before he gave a snarl. "Kurei Seyshu... what connection did you have with my father?" he asked out loud.

Then there was a soft knock on the door but before Kakashi could wipe his tears away the door opened and showed a young blonde with black clothes. "The funeral will start in thirty minutes time. Please get changed Kakashi..." she whispered.

"Tsunade-chan..." he was caught of guard to see one of the Sannin in the village. Nevertheless he nodded obediently. "Yeah, I'll get changed right now."

She smiled at him sweetly yet it had a huge amount of hurt. "You do that, Minato and I will wait for you outside."

When the blonde exited the room, Kakashi ripped the sheets of him and walked to the nearby desk that had his clothes. He stared at the black clothes before he yanked it from the desk.

Minato leaned on the wall at opposed the door of Kakashi's, he watched silently at Tsunade who also leaned on the wall beside him. "He seemed to have lost the will to live, Minato."

He nodded in agreement, "I just don't know how to tell him that he'll have to live with me. Boy, that's going to be hard." he gave a prolonged sigh, "Neh, Tsunade-chan?"

The door suddenly opened and revealed a masked Kakashi in a black outfit. "Shall we go now?" he gave a quick glimpse at the two. "We wouldn't want them waiting in the pouring rain, now would we?"

* * *

In the graveyard, a huge crowd stood in silence with their heads down in the rain. The priest was preaching such words about the legend that gave his life to the village and was brutally murdered. Kakashi kept his head raised, he wanted to see the priest _actaully _show some emotion and not say those words for the sake of it.

"Sakumo Hatake was a ninja of this village who gave his life to protect it at all cost, unfortunately he created enemies that assassinated him three nights ago. He was a great man, admired by others and respected across the nations as the Great White Fang. We may have lost his body but his spirit continues to run freely in our beloved village." he bowed his head, "Now the Hokage will have his say."

The Third Hokage walked up to the front and cleared his throat. "We are all hurting now, we all want to see right but the killer has successfully escaped in the midst of darkness. For now, there is nothing we can do." he looked at Kakashi in particular before he resumed. "In tribute of this great ninja we have appointed him as one of the Greats to have ever lived in Konoha: Sakumo the Protect of the Will of Fire." he claimed righteously

Two ninjas ran from the crowd and headed towards this large object that had been consealed with a large velvet cloak. With the Hokage's signal they pulled the fabric down and revealed a statue of Sakumo who had one hand on his hip and his other hand held his precious sabre.

Kakashi's eyes engulfed with rage, the fact that he is looking at his father's face once more was a stab in the heart. He couldn't take this tribute they were giving his father - it didn't sooth but it dug in the fact that the White Fang was dead; fallen in the hands of a exile enemy..

Before the Hokage knew it, Kakashi ran towards the statue with his hand intact, "Kakashi wait-no stop!" he called out.

It was too late, the raging prodigy gathered all his strength and jumped up into the air, when the time was right he threw his hand down and punched the statue in the chest. "You think having a statue of my father will ease the pain?" he growled before he took a step back, "This is just making things worst and far more painful!" he turned to the Hokage and the crowd. "My father is not dead!" he claimed bravely.

The crowd gasp while others told him to pipe down and let the Hokage speak. Kakashi thumped his thumb on his heart before he glared at them, "My father **lives** inside me and he will do the great things destined of him through me!"

Sarutobi was beyond speechless with the child's words and determination, he sighed before he walked to Sakumo's open coffin, with some slight hesitation he took his precious sabre from him and walked towards Kakashi. He looked down at him with such emotion in his eyes, "You're right... I can see him inside you, child." he offered Sakumo's tanto to Kakashi. "He is looking at us with pitiful eyes now isn't he?" he chuckled softly, "Sakumo doesn't like big acknowledgements, he never did." he looked up at the dead sky, "But... This is my order Sakumo you deserve this! All of this!"

Kakashi looked down at his father's tanto before his eyes tightened in hurt. "Father..."

_Thirty minutes later.._

Sakumo is now six feet under the ground - hopefully in peace. Kakashi remaimed with the Sannin and Minato behind him. He looked at thd statue he put a dent on, he slowly walked towards it. "I'm sorry..." he knelt in front of the statue, "I will return your sword when I have completed my mission. I swear I'll take good care of it." he placed his red rose on the statue before he looked at the dark tinted sky.

"Let's go, kid!" Jiraiya called out.

Orochimaru just stared at the prodigy in interest, he thought the child would change and turn to violence by now but he never did. It just made him more interesting. He smirked before he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hime, what do you think about this child?" he whispered.

"He's just like his father." she replied before she looked at him with saddened eyes. "Just like his father." she whispered almost breaking down.

Minato wrapped his arms around Kakashi and guided him out of the graveyard, "Come and live with me, Kakashi." he whispered.

The prodigy didn't reply but just gave a silent nod.

The Sannin looked back at the statue of their fallen comrade. "The reign of the Great White Fang has now officially drew to a close. It's now up to his son to rise from this wretched world."

* * *

A/N: I have no words but appreciation to those who have read this story! Thank you guys! Anyway just to let you know, Kakashi will soon join the Academy but not yet. I want to build his chracter up even more.

Thanks again,

**Exciled3**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really want to get this story up in the road so I'm going to update rapidly. If you are followers of Do the right thing - update will come soon (this week) - if you're not, well check it out ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Chapter 3: Starting Anew

_Two days later..._

The pain of losing his father hasn't still subsided but he knew better than to sob about it every damn minute. Instead, he made a promise to himself and to his deceased father he will start a new leaf: new life, new friends, new loved ones, new attitude and a whole new Kakashi.

It was for the best.

Kakashi didn't want to abandon his old self that broke into pieces five nights ago but he felt like he had no choice - he was beyond repair. If he kept of believing in his old self, well, he might go out of control.

The person that is going to help him start a new leaf is his godfather: Minato Namikaze. Kakashi is going to be put in his care until he is old enough to take care of himself. But that isn't the main reason: it was in case he would blaze out of control and turn to vengeance. The child didn't need to be told this, he already knew.

Kakashi was sat at the edge of his bed in his old house, he scanned his bedroom with dead half lidded eyes. He hasn't gotten one night's sleep after the funeral - not once. The prodigy groaned before he pushed himself from the bed, with a deep sigh he grabbed the brown box on his desk before he walked out of his room.

He kept his eyes tightly shut when he passed his father's room - he's not fully healed, not yet. When he went down the stairs, he felt more than two different chakras in his living room. Kakashi's eyes snapped open and swiftly scanned the room: the Sannin and Minato were waiting for him. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

Minato chuckled before he scratched the back of his head, "Well we got worried when you left because you said you'll be back in fifteen minutes time." he looked at the clock on the wall, "It's been two hours now, Kakashi."

The child flinched when he heard that he had overstayed in his house, Kakashi decided to try and look unfazed with the length of time he'd stayed in his house. "It's my house anyway, isn't it?" he replied coolly. "I can stay here as long as I want."

Jiraiya folded his arms before he looked at Kakashi with eyes like an eagle. '_This kid... he really doesn't like showing his emotion; like his mother.'_ A smile escaped his lips when Kakashi frowned at them - he had a spitting image of his father too. "Gaki, we need to make you feel comfortable in Minato's apartment, so don't be so stubborn. Also it's alright to cry, you're still a child anyway." he pointed out.

The rest of the Sannin just glared at Jiraiya with menacing eyes - especially Tsunade. "What are you doing, baka?! Quit annoying him!" she scolded with her fist balled, ready to punch him to his coma.

Orochimaru smirked before he glanced at the prodigy who gave an uneasy look - even though his face was hidden behind his mask - it was too obvious. The child was growing bitter by the second. '_...If only he had some Uchiha blood inside him..'_ his grin widened at the thought.

Kakashi swished his head to the door before he casually walked out of the house, he fingers dug into the box whilst his teeth grind together in pure bitterness. '_Why does the Hokage want me to live with Minato and why does the Sannin always tag along?!' _He didn't like this new life arising for him, no.

Minato looked at his Master with soft eyes, he was starting to grow tired with Kakashi's aloof attitude; he understood his situation in losing his only parent left but pushing everyone away isn't going to help. He gave a tired sigh before he closed his eyes to collect himself.

The white haired toad master laughed wholeheartedly before he ruffled the blond's spiky hair, "Don't worry he'll come to us soon!" he reassured. "Kakashi is always like that, after all I've known him ever since he was born: cool, friendly, smart, strong. That's him!"

Tsunade pushed her body from the wall and walked out of the house, later followed by Orochimaru. As they followed Kakashi from a distance, the blonde looked up at her raven haired teammate. "Why are you looking at him like that?" she raised her eyebrow in question. "You do know it's very unsettling, right?"

Orochimaru chuckled before he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Like what? He's Sakumo's son, he is deeming to be interesting. The aura around him seems so alien, I want to know what power he possesses inside him." another devious smirk appeared.

The blonde folded her arms before she looked away with an uncomfortable face fixated on her. '_Sure he's Sakumo's child... he's a prodigy and his intelligence is just like his father but his chakra is just like... someone else.'_

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw the two Sannins trailing behind him, his face gave a beam of relief when he saw Minato's apartment not too far from here. He started to pick up the pace until his legs let loose and before Kakashi knew it he was running in full speed to the apartment. When he ran up the stairs he kicked the door open. "Finally..." he mumbled before he placed the box down on the floor.

He casually walked to his new room, he sat down on the floor and started scavenging through the other brown boxes that contained his and his father's old possessions. He dug through his father's beloved book set, it was until he came across one particular book: The Shinobi Rules. It was hard back and it had a golden thin border around it and silver lettering. '_The Shinobi Rules? Since when did otou-san like this book?' _

When he flicked through the pages, a tattered page came out of the book and slowly it cascaded down on his lap. Kakashi stared at it long and hard before he dropped the book on the floor. When he picked the paper up he found himself drawn to this particular rule: "A Ninja mustn't show emotions in the battlefield or in the eyes or others. One can only show their emotion to loved ones and loved ones alone." As Kakashi read it he felt his father's voice echo it deep inside him.

"I didn't know you liked to read."

Kakashi jerked up when he heard such a feminine voice in his bedroom, he glazed up and saw Tsunade crouching down in front of him. "...Sorry I didn't realize that you'd come in so soon.." he folded up the piece of paper and inserted it deep within his pockets.

"So you don't like reading when others are around?" she asked before she settled in a more comfortable position: sitting down. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

She doesn't understand, he wasn't _ashamed_ because he was reading a book he just didn't like his father's comrades thinking he's trying to follow his father's footsteps - because he's not!

Kakashi stood up with the book in his hand, "Reading isn't my style." he placed the book on his newly constructed bed. "At least not yet."

Tsunade found herself doubting the child but she just gave a silent nod, "I know you're trying to prove you're not your father." she claimed before she also stood up. "But what you said in the funeral, that couldn't be more true." she placed her hand on his delicate shoulder. "Don't forget your old self Kakashi because it's like forgetting your own father."

"Have you ever heard of the rule number 30? It says a-"

"A Ninja mustn't show emotions in the battlefield or in the eyes or others. One can only show their emotion to loved ones and loved ones alone." she interrupted with a clear voice. "Heard of it? We were trained to not show our emotions, but your father didn't follow that rule he found it absurd - I couldn't agree even more." she smiled at him. "Be a good ninja Kakashi..."

When the child started growing soft, another voice occurred in the room. "OH! SAKUMO BOUGHT MY BOOK! MY BEST-SELLER BOOK!" Jiraiya shouted with a gleeful face. "I knew it he would love my books!" he knelt down and grabbed his Icha Icha Pradise Original with pride.

Tsunade gave a disgust facial expression. "Sakumo only bought that because he pitied you, your books didn't even sell once during the summer: not counting Sakumo."

"That is pure blasphemy!" Jiraiya shot his finger to his comrade, "Take it back now!"

The blonde kuniochi was beyond speechless with her comrade's response, so instead awkward silence commenced between them. Kakashi sighed before he ruffled his silver hair. "I'm getting out of here." he walked out of the room with his head down.

Minato watched Kakashi walk out of the apartment once more, he placed his hands on his hips before he shook his head sulkily. "What to do.."

* * *

_At the graveyard of the Ninjas..._

Kakashi walked to his father's statue with the piece of paper that had previously fallen out of the book. "Otou-san..." he whispered before he placed the piece of paper next his withered rose. "A Ninja mustn't show emotions in the battlefield or in the eyes or others. One can only show their emotion to loved ones and loved ones alone." his eyes tightened, "Isn't that right?"

The wind howled past the child and swept the paper with it. Kakashi's eyes didn't waver not did it show anymore emotion, his eyes weren't wet it was dry and emotionless. "...But instead, I will not show any emotion until I kill Kurei. It's the only way to make myself stronger and more mature."

"Is that so?" a voice asked that seemed so familiar to Kakashi.

Quickly the prodigy turned around and saw a woman with light brown hair and raven eyes: she was quite tall, slender and pale skinned - she seemed so familiar to Kakashi but it just didn't register. He swallowed before he opened his mouth to speak. "You are..?"

She walked past him and knelt down in front of the statue. "A comrade of Sakumo's... you could say that." she whispered.

Kakashi couldn't help but be drawn in her voice. "Oh..." he plainly replied before he looked away with his hands deep in his pockets. "Well I'll see you around sometime." he walked away from her but he gave a quick glimpse before carried on walking. '_...It wouldn't hurt to ask for her name, right?'_

He turned around but to his surprise she was gone like the wind.

* * *

The young prodigy wandered around the streets of Konoha with his head bowed down, the villagers were giving him such sad looks and he couldn't take it. Why did they have to show so much pity towards him anyway? It's not like he hasn't lost a loved one before - right?

Kakashi wanted to cry but his eyes didn't water it just remained dry and glazed, he gave a forced smile at this; it was for the better for him not to cry. His head shot up when he heard faint chatter beside him.

"Otou-san you're so annoying! Go away!"

"Come on, I forgot that you liked strawberry flavored ice-creams."

His widened eyes softened and his heart scrunched up so painfully his face gave a bitter expression. That child didn't know how lucky she was to have a father she doesn't know how it will kill her when she loses him. He knew - oh how well that feeling has been stapled into his heart - _too_ perfectly.

Instead he just decided to walk away, when he reached the Academy he looked at his classmates rushing out of the building to try shuriken practice - from the looks of it. Kakashi walked in the premise of the Academy and watched them all have their fair attempts.

The teacher ordered them one at the time to step up and throw the shurikens at the target. He then stopped when he saw Kakashi watching from afar. "Oh! Can you please and set the fine example here, Kakashi?" He signaled him to come over, "Like you did last time?"

There was a slight hesitation but the child succumbed into the temptation to be in the group of his classmates again. He took three pieces of shurikens from his teacher and walked up to the front of the class. Immediately fangirls started cheering for him like mad; "Kakashi-kun~!"

Kakashi took one step before he threw the shurikens with accuracy at the target. Everyone gasped when they saw all the shurikens hit the small red circle in the middle. He turned around and his eyes gave a long stare at a raven haired boy who pouted away stubbornly. '_A Uchiha, huh?'_

"Thank you and that folks is how it is done!"

The raven boy raised his hand up, "I want to have a duel with Kakashi!" he declared with such confidence. "After all he's been away from the Academy for a week!"

Kakashi shrugged and watched the teacher give the approval of their spar, he taunted the Uchiha with one hand. '_This may well be challenging.'_

The Uchiha ran towards Kakashi with his fists intact. "AHHHH!"

_**THUMP**_

Everyone went silent and watched what had just happened before the smoke appeared. When it finally cleared, it showed Obito on the floor whilst Kakashi stood stationary with his hand on his hip.

"Obito is the loser and Kakashi is the winner!" the teacher declared before he gave a hand to his student. "Are you alright?"

The raven haired boy wiped off the dirt on his clothes before he pouted away again, "Yeah.." he grumbled.

* * *

By the time Kakashi got home it was already sundown, it didn't bother him as much since he wasn't even set a curfew. As he walked up to Minato's apartment he couldn't help but rethink about that Uchiha kid he had fought earlier and how impatient he was in attacking. '_Too impatient and too weak... but there's something there.'_

When he opened the door, the smell of ramen assaulted his nostrils he walked to the kitchen and saw Minato setting the plates on the table, but something just made Kakashi grow red: his godfather was wearing a pink apron. Not only was that funny but he never knew Minato had such a feminine side.

Minato stared at the prodigy who had puffed up into a dark shade of pink: hot pink would describe his face perfectly. "What's wrong?" he frowned before he placed on hand on his hip.

After a few minutes of trying to shut his laughter out, Kakashi slammed his hand on the table and gave out a loud laugh that made Minato smile uneasily at him. '_..I still don't get why he's laughing..'_

"You are wearing-" hick, "a pink apron!" hick, "Minato-san!" he wiped the tear that gathered in his eye. "I didn't know you were a woman inside!"

The blond was befuddled with the child's sudden burst of happiness but instead he let it slide. "Oh!" he chuckled, "Kushina gave it to me when I moved in here." he removed his apron and sat down. "Let's eat now Kakashi!"

"Y-Yeah.."

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Thank you for the food!" Kakashi placed the chopsticks on the table and excused himself. "Can I go to sleep now, Minato-san? I haven't slept in two days and I think tonight is the right time."

Minato gathered the bowls and nodded, "Sure!"

"Arigato."

* * *

_During the night..._

Kakashi kept on shifting on his bed as he gave several frustrated growls - you may call him a rough sleeper. Sweat came down on Kakashi's forehead and his body, his eyes wanted to open but the same time it resisted. The child gripped the sheets tightly whilst his teeth gritted together. '_NO! NO! I can't relive this moment! NO!'_

'_Father you're going to be alright!'__  
_

_'No... my time has come Kakashi and I'll be waiting for you on the other side.'_

_'Remember this name well: Kurei Sesyhu'_

**_'I'll kill him father... I'll kill_ him!'**

Kakashi's eyes suddenly snapped open and his body jerked up, the boy gave out a strangled scream when his mind resumed replaying all the blood he witnessed on that bloody night. **"FATHER!"** He called out while his hands covered his ears to calm himself down, but it was no use.

His body was sweating like mad and it shook furiously against his own will. Kakashi gave broken exhales and his eyes shook in fear. The door opened without him even noticing. "KAKASHI?!"

The boy couldn't hear anything but the memories that replayed in his mind. '_Father... Father.. Father...'_

**"I'll kill him father... I'll kill him!'**

"KAKASHI!" Minato wrapped his arms around the frail, traumatized prodigy immediately he could feel him shaking in his grip. '_What is going on?'_ he hugged him tighter and laced his fingers in his hair as he pushed his head to rest on his shoulder. "Shhhh... I'm here now, Kakashi." he whispered soothingly as he rocked him like a baby.

When the boy finally calmed down his shaky hands gripped the shirt of Minato's before he his labored breathing subsided. "Minato-san..." his eyes watered before it let out several tears. "...I'm scared."

"I know Kakashi..." he whispered back. "I know, but I'm here now... I'm here."

"A Ninja mustn't show emotions in the battlefield or in the eyes or others. One can only show their emotion to loved ones and loved ones alone." he said in a shaky voice, "And I swore I won't show anymore emotions until I kill Kurei, so why am I crying now?"

Minato patted him softly on the back with his other hand. "Because you are still human, Kakashi."

"How can you be so gentle towards me when I've have done so many things against you today? I basically made your day a living hell." Yes, he knew how pain in the backside he was today but he thought it was part of letting go - he couldn't be more wrong.

His Godfather hugged him tighter and continued rocking him, before he said something that the child will remember throughout his life, **"Too err is human to forgive is divine."** he whispered softly, "I want you to remember that Kakashi."

'_Too err is human to forgive is divine' _

* * *

Some may recognize that quote it's from Alexander Pope (man I love that quote)...

Oh and please read this Story Recommendations it will save your time from finding GREAT stories!

Hands of Time - Duesal10

When Obito sealed the Juubi inside of himself, he became far too powerful for anyone to handle, even the first four Hokage combined. After he attacks Sasuke and Naruto, they black out, completely overwhelmed by his strength. But as if that wasn't bad enough, now that they've woken up, they have no idea where they are, or more importantly, when they are.

This may only be on its first chapter but it's more popular than this story and my most successful story! **It is that** worth it! Not only that he has such amazing ideas that will blow your mind (read his other stories if you will!)

A Different Legend - Infamous Storm

Naruto is literally one of the most talented shinobi to have ever graced the ninja world in the past five hundred years, yet he uses his brilliance to get out of work rather than do it himself. Too bad having a fox in your gut complicates things... AU. Pairings in the works. I own nothing.

King of Comedy! This will probably lighten up your shitty day...! *thumbs up*

My Priest, My Son? - Grace of Hearts

Fifteen years ago, Naruto made an unsightly promise to Priestess Shion. The result of that promise came back to haunt him the day of his children's graduation from the academy, and stirs up trouble with his dream of becoming a shinobi. Meanwhile, dark forces from the past are stretching out over the ninja world once again. Could Naruto's priest-born son unconsciously be the cause?

This just never ceases to blow my mind! What can I say? It is fresh and creative a concept I haven't seen before and well she deserves ALL of your support!

If you guys are feeling generous ;) pop up to my other stories as well: Do the right thing may be in your favor! If you're looking for a fresh concept also view: Path to Peace or Chaos - it's under construction though... :)))

Ciao,

**Exciled3**


End file.
